Mint and Ember Oliver Twist
by Chelsea-man
Summary: About a little baby wocky and a young little girl who find out what friendship really is


Mint and Ember (Oliver Twist)  
  
The orphaned wocky left alone on the streets of Neopia didn't stand much of a chance. But a streetwise zafara named Tohru had taken pity on the poor orphaned wocky. The Wocky was thankful to the zafara. Tohru had protected her from the vicious lupes and accepted him as a part of the gang. Anya_hoshi, west, and khaneli_belie were glad to have a new friend, and the leader Balto, had been kind and gentle, reading a story while petting the wocky in his lap. Happily the wocky curled up next to Tohru for the night. As the zafara watched the kitten sleeping beside him, he felt a protective bond and smiled tenderly at his new friend. The next day the group set out to help Balto. The poor lupe owed money to angry garrl, and the loyal friends would do whatever they could to lend a paw. Splitting up to do their work, Tohru told West to keep his eye on the wocky. Ready for adventure, the wocky followed the Christmas mercca into an expensive car. As West tried to remove the car stereo, the wocky jumped onto the dashboard nervously hitting the ignition and blasting West out. Scared, the wocky tried to hide, but a little girl named Ember leaned from the backseat to comfort him. As she cuddled him, the wocky felt happier then she ever had before. "I'm going to take you home," she promised her. Lovingly Ember carried the wocky into her fancy fifth avenue apartment. Naming her Mint and making her a special meal, she promised, "I'll take good care of you." Together they played and the woods together. Ember bought her a beautiful silver bowl and collar with a shiny name tag. She had been upset when her parents said they wouldn't be home for her birthday, but now she wasn't so lonely anymore. Mint was just the friend she needed. At school the next day Ember was excited about the wocky waiting for her at home. Little did she know that Tohru and the gang were sneaking him out of the town house while she was away. Proud of their rescue, Tohru let Mint out of the bag when they returned to the hideout. "You're home now," he told the Wocky proudly. Mint wasn't pleased. "I was happy there." She said sadly. "I want to go back." Crushed, Tohru reacted angrily. "Leave then!" he said harshly, nodding toward the door. Mint was sorry that she hurt her friend, but knew she belonged with Ember. Apologetically, she started to leave when Balto appeared. Noticing Mint's expensive license, the desperate man came up with an idea to ransom the wocky in hopes of exchanging mint for the money needed to pay his debt. Unfortunately, Ember received the note, Heartbroken. The little girl set out to find Mint. With her vain and spoiled zafara Cm, she carried her piggy bank and followed the map Balto had sent, but it was confusing and she got lost. When the gang found Ember she was scared and crying. "I'm trying to get my wocky back," she told Balto. Ashamed, he returned the Wocky to her, but the garrl had been watching. The little girl was worth more money than the wocky, he thought. The garrl raced up to Ember and grabbed the girl away from Balto. Mint was distraught, "we'll get her back," promised Tohru. Teaming up together, the group made a daring rescuer, escaping from the garrl's warehouse with Ember. However, the evil garrl was faster then the gang of neopets. He caught Ember by the hand but Mint courageously jumped one the garrl, biting him. Balto saved the little girl and Tohru leaped to protect Mint, fighting the skieths. Finally the chase ened when the Garrl fell off an unfinished bridge. Tohru and Mint jumped off just in time. Quickly, Balto returned them, but as Ember lifted Mint she was unconscious. They all looked sorrowfully at the brave wocky kit just as she opened her eyes. "Mint!" cried Ember swinging her around joyfully. The little girl embraced her happily as Mint purred in her arms. When Ember celebrated her birthday she invited all her animal friends. They had a party fit for a princess. 


End file.
